Jealousy
by Anpandasaurus Rex
Summary: Otae realizes her feelings for our yorozuya leader, but something unexpected happens.
1. Chapter 1

Otae is walking down the kabuki district from a long night working in the cabaret when gintoki's face suddenly flashed in her mind.

"why do I keep thinking about that idiot?" murmured otae.

"He doesn't even need me".

*FLASHBACK*

Otae finally realized her feelings to our lazy protagonist and decided to make a move on him, since It's been a while since otae's been to the yorozuya headquarters, she decided to pay a visit.

She is really joyful while towing down the way to the yorozuya and kept thinking of conversations to start with the perm headed idiot.

When,Otae reached the front of otose's bar, she saw gintoki hugging tama. She suddenly felt jealous.

"even a robot is closer to gin-san than me."Spouted otae, when suddenly someone's presence from behind surprised her.

"So you like Gin-san huh? well theres nothing to worry about because he wont like a flat chested woman like you." said tsukuyo.

After composing herself from the shock, otae immediately snapped at the sudden statement of the woman in front of her.

"And who are you to decide that kind of things? your not HIS girlfriend right?" said otae.

Because of the statement of otae, tsukuyo burst out laughing

"Why are you laughing?" said the confused otae.

"you're so unimformed in this anime otae, we already went out a couple of times. Didn't you watched the last episode?" Grinned tsukuyo.

"And you think that I will fall for that nonsense? and by the way, if gintoki ever gets a girlfriend, I would be one of the first people to know about it."

"If she'll be alive that is." added otae.

Tsukuyo immediately walked off with a 'Ill show you smile' and procceded to kiss gintoki on the cheek and leaving the silver haired idiot blushing like crazy before walking back.

"See? I told you I'm HIS girlfriend"

Otae couldn't believe it, Gintoki, HER Gintoki already has a girlfriend and never mentioned it to her.

While Otae's contemplating as to why and how those to got together, tsukuyo secretly walked off with a grin plastered on her face.

'I'm already here. I can't back out now.' thought a determined but hurt otae.

"Hey gin-san" waved otae "Oi" replied gintoki which caused a slight twitch in otae's side.

'that idiot doesn't even address me by my name'

*in the Yorozuya headquarters*

Otae and gintoki are the only one's left due to the fact that shinpachi had to run an errand that is supposed to be delivered a minute before his departure and kagura had to take sadaharu for the pets morning stroll.

"so. . . . Gin-san?" "What?" said gintoki "Is it true that y-you a-and tsukuyo are dating?" otae was really nervous, she really wanted to know that this was all an act and the scene from earlier was only because of tsukuyo's love for gintoki and not because of their mutual feelings for each other.

"w-w-why are you suddenly asking me that?" gintoki was really surprised, he never thought in a million years that otae, the great gorilla was the first woman(besides kagura) to ask about their relationship "wel-ll, We are dating. But what about it?" asked gintoki.

Otae felt a pang in her chest and suddenly had the urge to run away and hide in her dojo.

"N-nothing, I was just wondering." Otae said while sprinting off leaving a curious gintoki laying on the sofa.

Otae ran as fast as she could while mowing down the people in her way while crying furiously.

*END OF FLASHBACK*

*A few minutes later after the flashback*

Tsukuyo went to gintoki and questioned

"what did you two talked about?"

"Oh, She only asked if we we're really dating and I said yes, she then suddenly ran off without a warning" said gintoki.

"By the way, How long do I have to act as your boyfriend to keep pervert men come after you?" questioned gintoki

"Just wait until I say okay!" spouted tsukuyo while thinking 'Ha! this plan will surely take all of gintoki's admirers away from him and I will be the only one left'

"hahahahaha" Laughed tsukuyo.

"Ummm...Tsukuyo? are you all right?" Said gintoki

"I am, how about we go on a date? wouldn't that be something a couple would do?"

"Well, it can't be helped then..." said gintoki


	2. Chapter 2

It has been a few days when that incident happened and it is also the day of gintoki and tsukuyo's date.

Otae had recovered from all the crying and went to the grocery store to buy ingredients for her "dark matter" while contemplating on how she will react while with gintoki without feeling jealousy and awkwardness towards the yoshiwara ninja.

When suddenly when she suddenly bumped into someone..

"Ouch!" "Oh" they both said in unison

"gin-san!" "Otae"

Otae immediately noticed tsukuyo besides gintoki and suddenly felt a familiar

Feeling that she felt not too long ago.

Because of this, otae wanted to get away as soon as possible to avoid getting hurt more.

"Ummm, gin-san I have to buy ingredients... so I guess I'll see you later then."

"Oh, so whose your victim today?" said gintoki

she didn't even bothered to hit gintoki in the head and just proceeded to walk off, when something caught her ear..

"So gintoki, What do you wanna do today?" said a blonde haired woman

"I don't know. You're the one who invited me here." Said the man beside her while picking his nose.

Otae immediately hid behind a building after hearing their conversation

"I just came because you said you would let me have a lot of chocolate parfaits. And you know how much I love sweets."

"Shhhh.. Gintoki, don't say it out loud, what if someone hears you!"

Unfortunately, a certain brunette heard everything, Because of this thought she got absorbed by it and walked back to the dojo and totally forgot to buy the ingredients

"So Gintoki only went with that yoshiwara girl for chocolate parfaits? I thought they're together?" questioned otae

She just shrugged that thought and panicked when she remembered what her task is.

'gintoki and tsukuyo's date ended abruptly when gintoki had slurped up about 20 chocolate parfaits and tsukuyo's wallet couldn't take it much longer. So they said their goodbyes and parted to their respective houses

"Gin-san! It's so late! I already thought you and madao ran away to pursue your love!" said an overjoyed yato as he opened the door.

"OI OI how many times do I have to tell you that we never did "that" and I already have tsukuyo. 'sort of'" He replied

"gin-san, do you know what _Aneue's problem is? She's been acting strangely these past few days, when I asked her what's the matter she immediately closed her door while blushing." Said the glasses_

_"And Since you're our boss, you should help your workers in their personal problems" shinpachi then proceeded to convince gintoki into visiting his sister , why? because all of us know how great gintoki's advice can be._

_"I got it, I got it. Just give me chocolate's if I solve your sister's problem okay?" Said an annoyed gintoki_

_"Sure gin-san!" Replied an extremely happy Shinpachi_

_*Tomorrow*_

_Gintoki decided to visit Otae so that he can get his prized chocolate sooner..._

_While gintoki is nearly in front of the shimura dojo, a certain ninja is waiting to ambush our protagonist..._

_"Gin-san!" said the masochist ninja while trying to hug gintoki  
_

_"get off you stupid stalker!"_

"Gin-san! Why did you choose that tsukuyo girl over me?! You've known me since episode 22 and she's currently the last main heroine that appeared in this series!" scowled sa-chan

"It's because she's not a stalker!" 

_"I already expected the rejecting attitude that I will get, so I devised a plan to have you all by myself!"_

_"Ninjas come out!" while motioning a hand signal_

_There stood 10 elite ninjas surrounding gintoki with kunais in their hands_

_"I will hit you with the kunais that my ninjas have, I put a little bit of medicine on those to make your body parts paralyzed with additional effects that will make you fall in love with me! Hahahahaha!"_

_"You seriously believe that second effect is true!?" _

_"Even if it doesn't work, I'll just take you home!"_

_Then their fight started. . . . . ._

_*A while later*_

_After the fight, gintoki managed to send sarutobi away and defeat all the ninjas but as a result, he's limbs got paralyzed and can hardly walk, so he had to go to the only place where he can, the shimura dojo._

_Otae is cleaning her dojo like she always do while thinking of scolding shinpachi for leaving so early even though he knew that it's cleaning day when she suddenly heard a thump on the front door..._

_"whats that? Could it be that damned stalker again?!"_

_"No otae, I'm right here!" said the gorilla_

_"oh, then get out!" as otae proceeded to punch kondo towards the sky_

_"Then who is it then?"_

She gasped at what she saw, she saw a knockout gintoki in front of the dojo.

_She helped him inside and treated his wounds.._

A while after...  
Gintoki started to regain consciousness and sees otae's worried face

_"Otae..."_


	3. Chapter 3

A mixture of surprise, worry, confusion and a little hope swirled inside Otae when Gintoki finally regained consciousness but quickly hid it.

"Gin-san! You're awake! What happened to you? Who did this to you? And more importantly

'Devillish aura quickly dispersed from Otae's body'

Why are you in front of my house, gin-san?" Otae 'smilingly' questioned

"I-I er. 'crap, I cant screw this up or else I'll be a dead meat with no chocolates.' ah! I was umm- walking, yeah walking! When a band of ninjas tried to take me home!" gintoki lamely excused.

Gintoki was scared, he already had to endure attacks from ninja's and the last thing he wants is another punishment that is twice the power, considering it's the power of a gorilla.

Meanwhile in Otae's head. . . . .

Otae felt a little sad that gintoki wasn't really planning on visiting her. Well, considering the probability happening is quite slim, she still hoped even just a little.

'baka baka! Why would you expect a guy you love to visit you while he has someone else he could go to!' Otae lectured inwardly

"Hey, we didn't actually had any chance to talk alone for a while right?" Gintoki suddenly blurted out.

Gintoki realized how far away they both are now, compared to the last few days, It almost felt like she was hiding from him or something.

Otae jumped at the samurai's sudden question

"What do you wanna talk about then?" Otae crossed her arms and glared at the perm headed bum

As much as Otae wanted to stay alone with Gintoki for an eternity, she still hasn't gotten over the fact that gintoki chose another girl even though Otae obviously is much closer to him.

"well, Shinpachi told me that you arent yourself these past few days, so I thought I could go to your dojo to get a glance of what is happening to you." gintoki said accidentally revealing his intentions

Because of the sudden statement, Otae felt a little glad because of gintoki's concern to her to the point of visiting her.

Gintoki realized what he said and immediately reasoned.

"N-N-No, it's not that I'm concerned, I just wanted the chocolate that shinpachi offered as a return!" gintoki looked in every direction but Otae's.

Seeing the man she loves blushing furiously is quite the amusement even for Otae, But she still wanted to hide her feelings to herself for a while, or until she was ready.

"Gin-san, there's nothing to worry about! I'm just having trouble ordering the B'z newest album, thats all!"said Otae

'actually, Im jealous'

"doesn't seem like it, you've been spacing out from time to time while were talking." said gintoki while picking his nose.

"well, even if I do have a problem that's not B'z related, you don't really have a reason to barge in my house.."

"Otae, you know my personality more than any woman I've met. Well, except for that old hag but you know that I don't want my friends to suffer, I'd rather suffer than see them in a pinch" said gintoki

'Baka! Don't make me fall in love with you all over again!' otae confessed inwardly

"It;s not really a big of a deal gin-san. I assure you, you don't need to worry about me."

'It's now or never Otae, you just gotta ask and then it's done.'

"anyway, how did you and _tsukuyo_ end up?" Otae asked, emphasizing the maidens name, jealousy seeping through every word

'well that was sudden' thought gintoki

"We're doing alright I guess, we're still trying to cope up to our relationship since this is our first time. But everything seems to be in place." Said gintoki

'wait, should I be telling this? Or should I just speak the truth, Otae's one of my closest friends so why not right?;

"ummm, she said I shouldn't tell people about things about our relationship..."

Otae is about to change the subject when...

"But since you're one of my closest friend, I'll think of you as an exception. Hehe"

Otae was listening intently to every word gintoki is saying since it involved him and tsukuyo...

"well, me and tsukuyo don't technically have a relationship, we are just pretending, She said there are some perverts that are following her and she wants to get rid of them."

Otae was shocked, She never realized how dense of a man gintoki is, he never EVER considered the fact that tsukuyo is just using him for her own benefit.

"If that's true, then why can't she just throw kunai's at those perverts to stop them?" asked Otae 

Gintoki then proceeded to clasp Otae's hands together, which she promptly blushed at the contact.

"Oh! I never thought of that! You're such a genius Otae! Now, if I say that to tsukuyo, I could break the contract and I won't have to be bothered from time to time while I'm reading gintama!" said an overjoyed samurai

Otae was happy with gintoki's statement, she succeded to persuade gintoki AND have a chance at him.

Otae was so overjoyed that she didn't notice the perm head's sudden run outside the dojo and his "thank you" to otae.

* A few days later *

"So Otae, how are you and your _boyfriend_ doing?" said otae's co-worker while drinking some tea.

"W-w-what are you saying?! Gintoki and I are not together, and I never said I liked him!" blushed otae

"See? I never even mentioned Gintoki's name, yet you immediately know who I'm talking about."

"I – I I, okay, you win. But I just assumed okay? Its because of the author of this fanfiction! He wants me and gintoki to be together!" defended Otae

"My, my, I know you like it the way it is going, so don't go denying things"

"Even if you never actually admitted it, it's pretty obvious. Firstly, when that idiot walked inside this cabaret, you instantly looked his direction, I even got worried that you might snap your neck from that really fast turn. But when we saw him with that tama girl you're literally shouting from your eyes that you're jealous. Secondly, you kept eyeing him while blushing a little bit, I even saw you snap at those two when that tama girl said she wants gintoki to use her." She proudly stated

"Is it that obvious?" said Otae

"Yeah! Like, all of us working in this cabaret can tell that you don't just like him, you love him, Otae. I don't really understand why you're acting as if you're mad at him everytime I see you two together, that actions could be either taken by him as irritation or shows your closeness to him"

"By the way Otae, have you confessed to him yet?"

"I am planning to, but I just can't think of the right time... and what if he rejects me?"

"He won't, trust me. Even if he didn't reciprocate your feelings, he's not the kind of guy who would refuse a great woman like you, and when that happens, you could work your way to his heart! Sounds like a great plan to me."

"you're really great, as always. I'll try to confess tonight, after work."Said otae proudly.

"that's the spirit!" replied her co-worker


End file.
